


Do They Know It's Christmas Time At All?

by LadamaB



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cake, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Kind of has a plot, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reinhardt is a mess, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadamaB/pseuds/LadamaB
Summary: A series of drabbles and sweetness detailing the happenings on the Overwatch base





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is such sweetness and I love it, I hope you love it too

_ ‘Twas the night before Christmas and all through the base not a creature was stirring except for-- _

“Your  _ face!”  _ Genji exclaimed, his laughter echoing clearly through the halls of the dining room as he clutched his sides and bent at the waist. It was the annual ugly sweater party here at Overwatch, a tradition that had obviously been suspended the last few years but with the gang all together again this was an opportunity to break out the really atrocious knits. Genji’s was bright green and proclaimed ‘Christmas Ninja’ for all to see. Complete with little knitted shuriken and honestly, Hanzo was about 99.9% sure that he’d had it made just for this occasion.

“What’s wrong with my face?” Hanzo asked, indignant and checking his beard for any irregularities as he stirred the eggnog he was making. Whoever decided to let Jesse and Hanzo be in charge of drinks this year clearly had _no_ _idea_ how much they drank when given the chance to let their hair down. He scowled at his brother who was to the point of tears running down his scarred cheeks and sliding down the cabinets to sit on his ass in the floor. “Have you already drank some of the eggnog?” He was so sure that none had been stolen yet…

  
_ “Your face--” _ Genji wheezed again, coughing and outright laying on the cold cement floor of the industrial kitchen used to fix most of Overwatch’s meals.  _ “What _ did you do to your  _ hair!? _ Why is it  _ white--” _

Hanzo frowned, rubbing his chin with what  _ couldn’t possibly _ be a pout because Shimadas didn’t  _ pout. _ “I didn’t do anything to my hair. This is the way it grows now. I’m… Matured.” He looked away, blushing in annoyance and mild humiliation at going gray so young.

“You’re  _ old. _ That’s what you’re saying right now.” Genji snickered as he pulled himself off the ground and moved to hug Hanzo who’d gone the traditional route and procured what was clearly a crime against humanity produced sometime in the mid 1980’s and tried not to make a face at the rough wool as it scrubbed at his cheek.

“I’m not old.” Hanzo returned, continuing to stir the eggnog and opted to go for more liquor. “I’m mature. Like fine wine.” 

  
“Mmhmm.” Genji snorted, grinning and tugging on his brother’s ponytail before letting him go. “You’re old-- but it’s ok! I love you anyway, aniki.” 

“You think it’s too late to try killing you again?” Hanzo asked, a wry smile on his lips as he glanced back toward the younger and was rewarded with being flipped the bird. “I’ll take that as a no.” 

  
“Yeah yeah, try me. I’m bigger, badder, and made of a lot more metal.” Genji smirked, sticking out his tongue as he moved to try and ladle out some eggnog. The resounding  _ twang! _ as Hanzo smacked his fingers with the spoon he’d been stirring with made the younger whimper and pout even though his metal fingers wouldn’t feel a thing. “Hey! What was that for?”   
  
“I thought you were bigger and badder now, ah?” He grinned, reaching out to tug on the younger’s ear affectionately like when they were younger. Neither of them were fooled by Genji's act and the younger broke out in another laugh as he once again looked at the two-toned haircut. The pair of them turned as they heard the door behind them open and the tell-tale sound of spurs.

“Who’s bigger ‘n badder?” Jesse asked, setting down the large ham he’d been tasked with fetching from the store and offered one of his signature crooked grins. While Hanzo couldn’t convince him to outright throw the ‘bamf’ sweater  _ away, _ he could at least convince him to wear a different one every so often. This one was bright red and featured a Christmas tree with broken ornaments on the ground and the proclamation ‘My balls have dropped.’ Hanzo found it amusing for reasons he couldn’t quite place.

“Genji. He thinks because he’s a cyborg that he’s allowed to talk shit to his elders.” Hanzo purred, accepting the cold cowboy into his arms to warm the man up… and just about smacked him  _ too _ when a frigid metal hand began to slither up his shirt. “Could you  _ not?” _ He’d never admit to that yelp either, not for all the torture on the planet.

Jesse and Genji snickered, enjoying a bit of light-hearted bantering before the big party as much as anyone. “So, uh… Genji. Didja have a chance to lookit that thing I asked you t’ lookit?” Jesse asked, careful about his phrasing to the cyborg when the recipient of said ‘thing’ was currently in the room with them.

“I did. I have to say, I think it’ll go over well.” Genji smirked back and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest looking every inch like the cat that had gotten into the cream with his knowing of a secret that Jesse so desperately didn’t want to give away too soon. “So… When are you planning all of this?” 

  
McCree smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets while Hanzo began to check on the pies in the oven, his flesh hand closing around a small box in his pocket and giving a shrug. “I’m thinkin’ tonight. After the shindig... “   
  
“Good idea,” The cyborg nodded and glanced back at Hanzo at the stove. He knew that Hanzo wasn’t the kind of person to expect anything like this so when Genji had seen the beautiful band Jesse had picked out with his modest savings… well, he’d been so excited that he’d nearly cried. His two favorite people in the world; McCree would finally be a brother in more than just the Blackwatch sense.    
  
It was fitting and he couldn’t  _ wait _ to hear about it later.

_ Five golden rings... _


	2. Chapter 2

_D.Va in the flesh!_

 

“Hana, can you help me with this secret santa--” Lúcio’s voice called as he walked into the kitchen and very nearly had the Korean dropping the spreading spoon into the sweet whipped cream on top of her delicately stacked quadruple layer sponge cake. He grinned, unable to avoid chuckling at the dark blush staining Hana’s cheeks under her iconic pink triangles.

 “Could you warn somebody next time?” Hana whined, shifting around on the chair she’d perched herself up on and tried to get a perfect coating on the absorbent cake. Her flush only got worse as his warm chuckles came closer and helped to steady the back of the wooden chair.

 “Whatcha makin’ there?” Lúcio asked, peering over the table to look down at the cake and catching peeks of strawberries from the sides. It looked absolutely delicious and he couldn’t wait to be the first in line to take a bite, though he’d be willing to eat anything Hana made. She was always in it to win it, so even if it was disgusting Lúcio would be perfectly willing to smile and pretend that it wasn’t.

 “Christmas cake!” She chirped, trying to recover from being caught off guard by Lúcio and continued to spread the whipped cream over the surface of the desert. “It’s my contribution to the party, what’re you bringing?”

 “Me? I’m bringin’ the tunes!” He replied, laughing and letting his dreads rock back and forth so the bells attached to the bottoms of each one would jingle. Lúcio _loved_ Christmas. Nothing like the sounds, the happiness, each and every Nativity scene that made him positively glow with warmth. “I’m also bringing a gift for the new guy.”

 D.Va looked back and raised an eyebrow, “Like just a random gift? Does he know? Wait, there’s a secret santa? How come I didn’t know about that?”

 “Nah, It’s a _secret_ santa. Amigo secreto.” He shrugged, coming around to look over her shoulder once Hana had gotten down off of her perch and wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to look as innocent as possible while doing so. The last few months had been a dance of both of them trying to show their affection for each other without tipping their hands too soon. It was exhilarating and stressful in equal measure and he was ready to finally just ask the beautiful girl if she’d be willing to be with him.   
  
“You get a present for the person but you don’t tell them and you give it to them on Christmas. I got one for that new guy, Max? I figured he’s always in his room so maybe this’ll get him out talking to people. I think Genji and Jesse are the only people who ever even see him.” Lúcio shrugged, smiling. Hana hadn’t really leaned into him but she hadn’t pulled away either. In Brazil, as most of South America, PDA was so common it was nearly considered an absolute must between beaus. In Korea, it was a taboo. He’d learned that when it came to Hana Song, no reaction was a good reaction.  

 He and McCree had bonded over a woeful lack of public affection from their love interests, but at least Hanzo had started to come around to the idea--if only around people he was very comfortable with. Hell, they’d been an item for nearly two _years._ He wasn’t entirely sure if Hana even _liked him_ like that some days.

 “Did you get me a present?” Hana asked, looking over at the face resting on her shoulder and then away with a dark blush. Lúcio was handsome and kind and he was _right there._ Surely he could feel the way her stomach twisted itself into a knot just below his arms, right?   
  
“Course I did. It’s gonna be sweet, you’ll love it.” The DJ promised and squeezed her again as he fought off the temptation to reach down and take a bit of the whipped cream off the cake. “How about you? Did you get me a present?” He asked, grinning like an idiot as the last strawberry was placed in the flowering design.   
  
“Yep!” She’d always had a bit of a reputation for making potentially stupid decisions, being a young adult, and now was no different. Hana turned and caught his face between her hands and laid a soft, slightly trembling kiss on the other before pulling back with a nervous giggle. “Merry Christmas, Lú..”

 For a long moment, the shock on his face stopped her heart and Hana feared the worst. Then he grinned and squeezed her tighter around the waist before leaning in for more enthusiastic kiss.   
  
“Best. Present. Ever.”

 

_I love your new album!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunnyribbit as a request <3


	3. Stille Nacht

_Stille nacht! Heil’ge Nacht!_

“How does it look?” Mei asked, looking down to where she was perched up on Zarya’s strong shoulder with one of the weightlifter’s arms securely around her thighs so she wouldn’t fall. They were in charge of decorating the hangar, stringing up long strands of garland and huge Christmas ornaments that the girls had all been hard at work on for the last few weeks. Satya had been working on the plans for a hard-light Christmas tree for even longer.

It wasn’t as if Mei or Satya were used to Christmas. Neither of their home countries had celebrated the holiday but after being in close quarters with American scientists in Antarctica and Satya’s stay with the Vishkar had taken her all over the world, they were both quite fond of the holiday. Gifting and festivities would always bring the pair out.

Zarya looked up, smiling at the scientist clad in her beautiful red and gold qipao, “I think it looks a-Mei-zing.” She quipped back, kneeling down so that she could let Mei bounce down to the ground. She looked up as she noticed the crusader wandering around near the stage, but ultimately ignored him as just being curious. “You have done a wonderful job with the decorations.”

“I agree!” Angela piped up from where she was placing warning signs in festive glitter over the explosive cargo that they couldn’t really move. It wasn’t as if there was a single person at the party that didn’t know it would be a bad idea to knock one of those tanks over but leave it to Angela to be concerned about it.

“Yeah,” Lena piped up from where she and Emily were checking the lights for shorts. Well, more like Lena was checking them and Emily was just holding up bulbs for her excitable girlfriend as she bounced back and forth in the blink of an eye. The redhead glanced over at the stage with concern as Reinhardt nearly knocked over a microphone but quickly righted it with a sheepish smile. “I love it!”

“Do you think the men will like it?” Mei asked, chewing her lower lip as Zarya wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Malysh,” Zarya chuckled as she leaned down and kissed her hair carefully so as not to smear pink lipstick into it or mess up the perfect plait Angela had painstakingly worked into Mei’s raven hair. “If they do not like the decorations, they can take it up with me. I am strong as the mountain and they are puny little boys. I do not think we will have an issue. They are too scared.”

Mei gave a cheerful laugh, echoed by all the other women in the room and the quiet man in the corner. Halháta had sat himself down beneath a sprig of mistletoe with a bag of gingersnaps and his comm open to what looked to be videos of Christmas lights on houses in tune to whatever was playing in his earbuds. She must have cracked that joke between videos.

“What of it, ‘Thunderbird’? You doubt the mountain?” Zarya challenged and he laughed, putting both hands up in a placating motion.

“Not even a little.” He laughed, shaking his head and nibbled on another cookie. “I’d be willing to bet you could crack my head open with your thighs.”

Zarya raised an eyebrow as to question why his head would even be between her thighs in the first place. “Have you found anyone stupid enough to get close to you under that demon weed?”

“Not a one, sad to say.” He chirped, scrolling to find a new video. “They don’t know what they’re missing out on~”

“Ich, Halháta… you are speaking to a room full of lesbians.” Angela pointed out and laughed as he gave a cheeky little shrug.

“Does that mean I need lipstick? Can I borrow somebody’s lipstick?”

The good doctor shook her head with a shrug, ignoring his fake mourning for the kisses he’d never receive due to a lack of lipstick and continued hanging her glittery ‘Caution’ signs. “You can put lipstick on a pig but it is still a pig.”

He put a hand on his chest with a theatrical gasp before laughing and pressing play while munching on another cookie. A pig wasn’t nearly the worst thing he’d ever been called.

Suddenly, the sound of none other than David Hasselhoff’s rendition of ‘Stille Nacht’ began to play over the speaker system that Lucio had set up hours previous with a triumphant, booming laughter of Reinhardt. “Angela! I have found ze tape player!”

_Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh!_

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to kudo and comment <3


End file.
